


Slip of the Tongue

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says - just a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox. Just playing in it.

"That’s it.“ Adama put down the last report and looked up at the woman sitting on the other side of the table – obviously deep in thought, still staring at her copy. “Madam President?” He enquired worried. But no reaction. “Laura?” He reached over and put a hand on her arm.

“I love you.”

“Excuse me?” Bill looked at her surprised.

“What?” Laura snapped out of her reverie.

“What brought that on?”

“What brought what on?”

“You said ‘I love you’.”

“I did?” She grinned sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to speak out loud.”

“I’m glad you did though.” He grinned back.

= End =


End file.
